The War of all Outcomes
by Darksource
Summary: Izanagi and Ronin get in Warfares with their opposing Organizations and Clans. Note: Parody of Halo 3: ODST storyline.
1. Mission 0: The Prologue

_Raptors fly over Oxida Nova on a rainy night, watching repeated groups of Izanagi and Axon forces fight along the destroyed streets. An Izanagi Scorpion comes behind the barricade where the Izanagi forces are being pinned down at. It fires it's large grenades at the Axon barricade, it blows up, killing those near it. The Izanagi forces follow the Scorpion to a building._

_The Scorpion blows a hole in the wall, allowing the ground troops to enter. They clear out the building and plant the charges as they continue. A Redeemer lies on a small pad at the top floor. One of the forces takes it, and they all run out quickly. As soon as they're clear, the one carrying the weapon uses his finger to count down. After that, he fires a guided missle._

_He guides the missle onto the top floor, and it explodes. The explosion triggers all the bombs to blow, the building goes down and trembles onto the street, and collapses as it does so. Two Izanagi Raptors land as the ground forces enter it's small troop bay, they take off and fly away across the Harbor._


	2. Mission 1: ShangriLa

**8:36 am.**

**Avalanche Mountains, Oxida Nova outskirts.**

A Hellbender drives along a road, with lots of Izanagi members walking around with Shock Rifles and Enforcers. A small building with Rocket Turrets gaurding it on the roof.

"Just another quick operation next, eh?" said Ushido, in a small room. "Yep, this time, the Axon won't know what hit'em." said Kensai. "Our first op's at Shangri-La, Recon says that some Axon are scouting. Better late then never." said Barktooth.

"Good." said an unknown voice. It came from Hunter, who just entered the room. "That'll give us some time to kick their asses." The view screen shows Shangri-La. They put on their helmets and exit the room.

--

**10:00 am.**

**Shangri-La temple, east of Tokaido.**

Hunter, Ushido, and Kensai creep up a hill, overlooking Shangra-Li. "Kensai, Barktooth, wait here and give us covering fire incase it gets too hot down there." said Hunter. "Roger that." they both replied. "Ushido, let's move!" Hunter said to Ushido. "Got it!" he replied back.

They crawl over a small gate, leading to a wide stairwell with a collapsed brick near it. "Guys, everything good?" said Kensai on their hand-mounted Radios. "Sure, no sign of any Axon yet." said Ushido. A buzzing sound is heard. "Wait, hear that?" said Hunter. Suddenly, wind starts pulling by.

"Shit, Cicadas!" yelled Kensai on the Radio. Two Cicadas appear. "Wow, looks like they're just getting here." said Ushido. "Yeah, but now they better say bye. Ushido, take that way and ambush'em, I'll handle these few on my own." said Hunter as Ushido ran around the corner.

"Got it." Ushido replied. Hunter ducks behind the brick, and loads his Enforcer. "This grid is packed with Axon, these Cicadas ignore you, but be careful, you won't be much if you're dead." said Kensai. Hunter aims his Enforcer at the crowd of Axon troops exiting the Cicadas.

They move into the temple, eliminating as many Axon as they find. "Damn, this stuff is awesome!" said Ushido. "Ok, that's all of them....wait, Cicada, careful, this one's onto you guys!" warned Barktooth as a Cicada came along and started loading it's missles.

"Lookout!" shouted Ushido. The Cicada released it's missles on the temple, bricks flew through the wall, and smoke filled the air. The Cicada flies away. Hunter, buried under the wreckage, reaches his hand out. Barktooth and Kensai run to their location.

Ushido pulls Hunter out of the wreckage. "Those damn Axon, screw it, let's get back to base!" said Hunter. They get into the two Hellbenders near the hill they used to get there. Hunter and Ushido in one, while Barktooth and Kensai in the other. They drive off.

"Guys, don't forget, we're dropping into Tokaido in two weeks via transport ships." said Ushido. "Heard two new people are joining us, hope one's a girl." said Barktooth. "Hope the other one is a boy and keeps his mouth shut." said Ushido. "Hope nothing happens, and mainly, hope we get down in Tokaido safely for sure." said Hunter.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!" said Barktooth. "Of course, now can you guys please hush!" said Hunter. "Ugh, yes sir." they said. They drive off.


	3. Mission 2: The Drop

**2 weeks later**

**Monday November 4, 2302**

**3:54pm**

**Izanagi Ship, in low Orbit.**

A Ronin member with his helmet on is sleeping near an Izanagi Transport.

Ushido, Kensai, and Barktooth are standing near a view pad. "Ronin put up a good fight." said Ushido. "Course they did, it's Tokaido." replied Kensai. "Better late than never." said Barktooth. "How 'bout you show some respect, Barktooth!" said Kensai. "Just sayin' Kensai, they missed one." replied Barktooth.

Sirens and lights flicker. Hunter enters the room with an attractive female stranger, Cassidy. "You heard the sounds, time to go!" he ordered. "Hello.....bea-utiful." said Barktooth as he saw Cassidy, as Kensai and Ushido look at her aswell. "Ship, now!" Hunter said again. Hunter walks up the steps.

"Replacements?" asked Cassidy. "No." replied Hunter. "Atleast they listen." she said back. Hunter walks face-to-face to Cassidy. "To me, and they're not gonna like what they hear." said Hunter. The two engage into an arguement.

Cassidy: "Orders are Orders!"

Hunter: "C'mon Cassie, what can be more important than that ship?"

Cassidy pokes Hunter in the chest. "My Orders! And Hunter, call me Captain." said Cassidy. "I'll pass on those sounds, but you can show me where to sit." Cassidy walks past Hunter and puts her helmet on, and enters the ship. Ushido, Kensai, and Barktooth are chatting near the weapon stash.

"What the hell kind of armor is she wearin'?" asked Ushido. "I dunno, Shido, I wasn't looking at her gear?" said Barktooth. "Gonna be close qaurters." said Kensai. "Exactly." said Barktooth as he grabbed a Flak Cannon and put it infront of Kensai.

Kensai pushes it away, Hunter comes towards them. "You gonna tell us her name?" asked Barktooth. "Miss.....Ronin Captain, our new boss." Hunter said. "Oh boy." Ushido said Silently. "So check your mouths, find your chairs." Hunter takes the Flak Cannon from Barktooth and instead shoves him a Sniper Rifle.

"And get set for a combat drop!" Hunter walks into the ship aswell. "What the hell am I suppose to do with this inside the Iron Gaurd ship?" said Barktooth, as he went over to the sleeping Rookie. He swings the butt of the Rifle across the Rookie's face, making him wake up and stand quickly.

"Wake up, buttercup." he said. Kensai pushed him aside. "Relax Rookie, he don't mean nothin'. Besides, now's one of those times, pays to be the strong, silent type." Kensai hands him a Shock Rifle as he walks into the ship into his pod following Ushido, Barktooth, and Kensai. The Docking Bay doors open, revealing low orbit with clouds below them.

"Axon troops are surmassing beneath the Iron Gaurd ship, we're gonna drop in there and see if we can clear it out." said Cassidy on the radio. The Ship releases it's drop pods, as the pods fall through the clouds, showing Tokaido city itself.

"Prepare to prep chutes, on my mark!" said Cassidy. "What did she just say!?" yelled Kensai. "Mark!" she repeated. "We're way off course!" said Ushido. "We're heading exactly where we needed to go." Cassidy's pod heads into another direction.

"But, we're gonna miss the Ship?" said Ushido. "What the.....the Iron Gaurd just set off a nuke?" said Kensai as he notices wierd electric rays filling the air. "No! It's a Super EMP charge." said Cassidy. The ship speeds away. An electric discharge flashes by, as the pods shake. Ushido's pod slams into the Rookie's, as it goes down hard.

"Everyone pop your shutes!" said Hunter. Before they could, they hit the ground.


	4. Mission 3: Market District

**4:02pm**

**Market District, Tokaido**

**Immediatley after the drop.**

A Camera in the city starts showing static as electricity flows past, the air starts showing small bolts of harmless electricity. Hunter's pod comes into view, it crashes into a building, ricocheting off of it and crashing into another one. It lands on a platform of a building.

"Squad, what's your status?" said Cassidy on the Radio. "You still with me, Hunter?" Hunter bangs on his pod. "Yeah, give me a sec." he said. "I hit pretty hard, my hatch won't open, how 'bout yours?" Hunter's hatch suddenly opens.

He gets up. "Ah, works great." he said sarcastically. "Right, when you get done fooling around, I could use some help." Cassidy said. "Hoo, excuse me. Did I do something wrong? Because the only thing I regret about you and me, not knowing you were Ronin when we first met. I woulda been a lot less charming." Hunter reaches for his Shock Rifle, which had no Core in it.

"That's what I miss most about you Hunter, when your mouth was a little faster than your brain. Look, don't start about my job, we both agreed to end it." replied Cassidy again. "That was years ago, Cassie!" Hunter tries pulling out his Shock Rifle. I'm...a little...fuzzy...on the..." Hunter's Shock Rifle finally comes out.

"...details. Must've been a lot of other saps since then, why pick me for this safari?" Hunter finished. Cassidy started recieving static. "First, you're the best member I know. Second, if you don't remember. That night, what you asked me in the morning?" A Cicada flies overhead.

"I remember not getting an awnser." he said as he looked up at the Cicada. "Say again Hunter, you're breaking up." said Cassidy as more static flickered. "I said stay put, I'm on my way!" Hunter said as he crawls up behind the sandbags infront of him.

"We missed our LZ, this grid is packed with Axon. Be careful." said Cassidy. Hunter grabs a nearby Shock Core. "I appreciate the concern." said Hunter, he loads the Shock Core into the Rifle. "Can't be much of a rescue if you're dead." he slams the weapon on the sandbags, ready to fight.

Axon troops get out of the Cicada, they have been modified to have a rear carrier part, and two parts with operable laser turrets on the side. Hunter kills them as he continues. Up ahead, he sees a destroyed Hellbender up ahead. "Ronin, over here." someone called out. Two Izanagi members come out from behind the Hellbender.

Hunter walks up to one. "Saw ya pod hit, you're one lucky SoB." asked one of them. "Negative, didn't quite see anything after that flash. Uhh...listen, some of these buildings are open, should be able to get inside, flank the Axon on the streets." he said again.

"Roger that, thanks." Hunter said as he went into the open buildings. He found dead Axon. "What the hell happened here?" he said. He exited the building, killing the Axon troops below in the courtyard. One of the Izanagi troops lie dead, but the other didn't.

Up ahead, they reach a street with an Energy Turret on a ledge. It kills the remaining Izanagi member. Hunter destroys the barrel next to the Turret, destroying it and it's operator. He walks into the Plaza. Up ahead, he encounters Iron Gaurd, Elite Axon troops.

"Got a little Iron Gaurd Problem." he warned Cassidy. "Watch yourself around these guys, they know the battlefield more than we do." warned Cassidy. Hunter sucks most of them up into a vortex from his Shock Rifle. He defeats the toughest type of Axon yet.

He opens a door. He sees a Female Izanagi member taking cover behind a wall, and two other Male Izanagi members near another destroyed Hellbender armed with Bio Rifles, under fire from more Iron Gaurd. They are easily killed. "Ronin we're pinned down, cut through these buildings, hit'em from behind." she said. Hunter grabbed his fallen comrades' Bio Rifles.

He kills the Iron Gaurd in this area, then opens the door into the Central part of the Plaza. He sees Cassidy's pod, underfire from normal Axon armed with Bio Rifles. He kills them, and approaches the pod. He tries to pry it open, he does, and Cassidy is not inside of it.

A strange light-white figure approaches him. "Aww nuts!" he said as he backed up, it held the charred remains of her helmet. Electricity sparkled from it. "Woah!" he said as it knocked him down. It makes a bigger electric spark, but is shot by a sniper round. In the distance, it's Barktooth who shot it. Suddenly, it lets out a whine and explodes as Hunter jumps out the way.

He jumps down and comes over to him. "What was that thing, you ever seen one before?" Hunter said to Barktooth, he doesn't respond. "Hey, Barktooh, you got your ears on?" he still doesn't respond. Hunter takes off his helmet. "Oh I get it, permission to speak. Smartass!" Barktooth took his helmet off aswell.

"No, but it was gonna grease your ass good, just like it did the Captain." Barktooth finally responded. "You heard from Kensai, Ushido?" Hunter said. "No." Barktooth responded back. "The Rookie?" Hunter asked as Barktooth nodded. "We need to get above this crap, link up with the others, one of our drones musta seen where they hit." Hunter said.

**Barktooth**: So we're poppin' smoke on the lady's mission, she ever tell you what she wanted. Besides, I know a place that we can hold out at, there's a Liandri Bot Manufacturing facility not far from here, the Bots are friendly....I hope. It'll take some hours to get to, but we can wait for the others there.

**Hunter**: Good plan, but all I care about is getting my people out of this city, even you.

The two begin their journey towards the Liandri facility.


	5. Mission 4: Heat Ray Reserve

**4:39 pm.**

**Heat Ray Nature Reserve, outskirts of Tokaido. **

**Taryd.**

A Transporter's camera zooms in on a beach, and catches a target, Kensai. They fly pass, as Kensai looks at them and puts his helmet on. "Good flyin' boys, but I'm keepin' my boots on the ground." he said to the pilots. He equips his Longbow AVRiL, and goes through a passage.

Soon, he comes into an open part with some Izanagi and Iron Gaurd battling. A flipped Hellbender is seen. "Ronin, over here. Help us secure this vehicle!" yelled one of the troops. They all starts firing their Shock Rifles on the Axon Elites, killing them. Kensai flips the Hellbender over.

"Thanks for the help Ronin, our CO needs us to clear this sector, mind if you give us a hand?" the said member asked. "Affirmative." Kensai said. The Izanagi get in the Hellbender. Up ahead, Scorpions and Mantas are encountered. "Watch that Scorpion, don't let the driver eject or he'll blow us to pieces." warned the once again said troop.

Kensai equips his Stinger Minigun, and shoots the Alternate fire shards at a Manta. One hits the driver, killing him. He gets in the Manta. Up ahead, a Hellfire SMPA rains Artillery. "Keep moving, don't let that Hellfire take a shot at us." Kensai got out his Manta, and activated the seeking laser on the Longbow.

He aims it at the SMPA, and fires the Missle at the vehicle. It hits it, weakening it. He fires another missle. It destroys the SMPA. He get's back in the Manta, and aids two other Hellbenders. They move through the Reserve. "Commander, sector's clear, we found some backup!" said the Izanagi troop.

"Say again, Soldier? I got Raptors overhead and Ronin brass yellin' in my ear!" the Commander said. "Ronin Member reporting for duty, sir." Kensai said. "Nice of you to drop in Ronin, head to Second Platoon's location." Kensai and the Izanagi Convoy fight their way through Axon defenses.

Kensai soon reaches Second Platoon, underfire from Axon Eradicators, the stationary version of a Hellfire SMPA's cannon. "Ronin this is Second Platoon, see what you could do about those Eradicators!" yelled one of the troops part of Second Platoon.

Kensai fires his Manta bolts at the Eradicators, destroying them, and moving on. He goes across a bridge. The ON Tower in the distance explodes as a Raptor collides into it. "Look, the Tower! Incoming!!!!" yelled one of the Izanagi Hellbender drivers. The debris trembles onto the building ahead of them.

"What the hell just happened!?!" shouted Kensai. "The JumpShip, musta weakend the support poles." the said driver stated. "All units, target assets, they're on the move. Everyone take cover, before more debris comes down." the Commander said in a low voice coughing.

"Commander? Sir? Damn, he's gone! C'mon Ronin, we gotta find a way outta this park." the driver said. Kensai and the Convoy break through the Axon stationed here. There is a huge wall with a big hole in it. "Should be a hole in the wall, Ronin, drive right through it." the drivers hold position.

Kensai speeds his Manta through the hole, it hits the ground at high speeds, bouncing off of it, and hitting the wall just as he jumps off. His helmet falls off. "Uh, Lord, I didn't train to be a pilot? Tell me I don't have anymore flying to do today?" He said. A Raptor crashes into the structure behind him.

He gets up. "So....was that a yes or a no?" Kensai asked himself. The Manta explodes, making him drop his helmet. "A yes it is, then." he said.


	6. Mission 5: Diesel Boulevard

**5:42pm**

**Diesel Boulevard.**

**Downtown Tokaido.**

**Taryd.**

Silence was all that was heard. Ushido, armed with a Link Gun and a Rocket Launcher, comes running down a street. Suddenly, the sound of a tank is heard. A Massive Goliath tank rolls by, along with afew Izanagi armed with Shock Rifles, Flak Cannons, and Link Guns. "Where's the fight at?" Ushido asked them.

"Take a guess, genius!" one of them said as he pointed the way the Goliath came from. Ushido peeks around the corner. A Hellfire SMPA comes into view, Ushido runs across the street. The SMPA fires a shell, as the Skymine turret, just like the one on the Hellbender, fires at him. The Shell hits a Bus behind him, blowing it away making him fall.

"Ah, son of a gun!" he said as he gets up. ''From his POV'' An Izanagi member takes cover behind a pillar. "Wanna live?" he said, he fires semi-automatic bursts from his Link Gun's primary fire. "Then get your ass outta the street!" The Goliath shoots a shell right pass Ushido, giving him deaf-like effects. "Wait for me!" he said.

He equips his Rocket Launcher, and runs across where the Izanagi are. "Get to the Goliath Tank Ronin, before the Hellfire takes it out!" the Izanagi member yelled. Ushido blasts some Axon along the way with his Rocket Launcher and heads over to the Goliath. One Izanagi gets on the Machine Gun.

"Ah, good work Ronin!" an Izanagi member said. "Axon's been rollin us back block by block. Every Izanagi in the city is headed for a rally point near the Liandri building, you oughta come with us." Ushido starts driving the tank. "Sure, as long as I get to drive the tank!" he said as he roamed through the blocks.

"Everyone piled in, we're pushing to the Rally Point." an Izanagi member said. "I spotted a whole column of Axon armor headed in that direction!" a female Izanagi member said. "Don't worry, this Ronin member we got, he's an artist with High Explosives." he said compleminting Ushido.

As they roll through the streets, Ushido gets a transmission and sees a Shock Turret firing. "Relax Soldier!" a voice on the radio said. "Wait 'till they're in the Killzone!" Ushido continues. "Mantas, they'll see me for sure, I...I've gotta take the shot!" an Izanagi said. "I said hold your fire, concentrate on the Eradicator at the far end of the-" the Eradicator fires a shell.

"Ah hell, that's it, just shoot!" Ushido goes over to the position where the two Soldiers are arguing. He recognized the voice, it came from Kensai. "Kensai, what are you doing up there?" he said. "I'm outta Longbows, kill that Eradicator!" he said. Ushido fires at the Eradicator, destroying it. However, the Shock Turret is gone.

Ushido exits the tank, and runs up the street when Kensai is. "Ah crap, watch the door!" he warned as the door opened. Axon and Iron Gaurd emerge, they push through to a lot. "Those Axon dropped in behind us, they must know it's our Rally Point." Kensai said. "Terrific." Ushido commented.

"Come on, we got ammo and weapons on the high ground, move it, move it!" Kensai ordered, they meet up with some more Izanagi. Cicadas start coming. "Cicadas, everyone, find some cover." Kensai warned as Cicadas start coming in. A Hellfire SMPA rolls in aswell. "Got any heavy weapons for that Hellfire?" Ushido asked.

"Negative. You have the Rocket Launcher, I'll draw it's fire, you take it out." Kensai said. Ushido fires his Rocket Launcher repeatedly at the SMPA, managing to destroy it. Then, they finish off the rest of the Axon Infantry. "That's all of'em, way to go Mickey. Come to my position." Kensai said as Ushido did so.

Ushido and Kensai clasp hands. "You heard from Gunny?" Kensai asked. "Nah, Barktooth either." Ushido replied. "Heh, guess it's just you and me." Kensai commented. "My vote, hold up, wait for backup." Ushido responded. The door beside them opens, revealing Izanagi's new allies; an Axon Rebel.

The suit he wore looked just like a normal Axon, just with red lights like the suits Izanagi wear, but retained the green color. "Thank god! Does one of you know how to use explosives?" he asked. "Your vote, just got overruled." Kensai reacted. "Ugh!" Ushido responded, as they proceeded on.


	7. Mission 6: Liandri Alpha Site

**6:05**

**Liandri Processing Facility.**

**Outside of Oxida Nova.**

**Taryd.**

A Hellfire SMPA comes into view and parks at the far end of the bridge to the Liandri Facility. "Hurry up!" Kensai whispered to Ushido who was arming a Detpack. "You wanna do this? Be my guest, but this.....ain't a job you wanna rush." Ushido replied. "That do it?" Kensai said on the radio to the Axon Rebel in the watch tower.

"Signal's good!" he said, an SMPA shell almost hits the tower. "Arm the other Detpacks and pull back to me!" more shells come raining down. "Come on, tough guy, we gotta blow this bridge!" Ushido said, they take cover. As Kensai goes behind a destroyed Hellbender, a shell lands right infront of him, and explodes.

"Kensai, arm the other Detpacks!" Ushido yelled. "What about those Hellfires?" Kensai yelled, seeing one shooting it's Skymine turret at the destroyed Hellbender's front engine. "Forget about'em, we got explosives to set!" Ushido said as Kensai equipped his Longbow AVRiL. "Follow me, arm the charges!" Ushido said.

Kensai arms the first Detpacks. Axon Raptors fly overhead. He shoots afew Longbow missles at the Raptor, destroying one, and some at the other, destroying that one aswell. He arms the other two Detpacks. "That's the last one Kensai, everyone, behind those barriers, bridge is set to blow!" Ushido ordered the other Izanagi forces.

"C'mon Nova, unlock the Keypad!" the Axon Rebel said to the Liandri AI that runs the city. "Keep it clean, respect...public property." Nova said. "If you don't let us trigger those charges, in about five minutes, your Data Center's gonna be crawling with Axon!" he warned. Kensai climbs up the tower.

The keypad unlocks. "About damn time! Do it, Ronin!" he shouted. Kensai pressed the keypad toll button. "Bridge toll accepted, have a pleasent trip." Nova said. The Detpacks blow, starting from the north end, all the way to the south end. Kensai and the Axon Rebel climb down from the tower to regroup with the other Izanagi.

The door to the facility opens. Axon Cicadas fly in, and land Iron Gaurd. "Watch it, Iron Gaurd!" Ushido warned. They reach the top of the ridge. "All teams, hold the ridge, don't let them near the Liandri building." a female Izanagi member said. They defended the facility. "Fall back, I repeat, fall back to the top of the ridge!" she said again.

The Axon's assault was getting larger. "We can't hold them, everyone inside the building." the said female Izanagi said. Kensai equips his Link Gun. The Izanagi however remained outside, but were overrun. Kensai and Ushido only entered.

They entered the building, seeing an Axon Rebel perimeter. It was gaurded by three Axon Rebels, one with a Bio Rifle, one with a Link Gun, and one with a Flak Cannon, lead by a single Iron Gaurd Rebel, who had an Enforcer. There was a Shock Turret in the middle, aswell as two Redeemers.

"Hurry up, men. Check those detpacks!" the Iron Gaurd Rebel said. "What? More explosives?" asked Ushido. "Yeah, what gives? I thought we were suppose to protect this building." Kensai asked also. "Nova gave us orders to deny all enemy access to classified data housed in this facility." he said. Kensai and Ushido look at eachother in confusion.

"You don't like it, jump your butts back in orbit!" the rebel said one more time. "Only thing I don't like is that our butts are _currently_ inside this building!" Ushido said. Sounds of explosions are heard. "Shit, looks like they're here!" Kensai said. "Settle down people, find some cover. Someone man that turret." the rebel advised. Kensai does so. The doors explode.

"Alright, here they come. Watch your crossfire, people!" the Iron Gaurd rebel announced. After fighting through the first half of the attack, the second half starts, Axon Cicadas start dropping in from behind. "Ushido, get the turret for me." Kensai said. "You got it." Ushido replied, getting in the Shock Turret.

Kensai grabs a Redeemer. "Axon Cicadas, dropping reinforcements, coming your rear, Ronin!" the Iron Gaurd Rebel warned, as Cicadas start dropping off reinforcements from the facility's "back porch". Kensai fired the Redeemer at the first Cicada from the left side.

The missle hit it, making the huge explosion. The Cicada exploded and was pushed away from the deck, and the wreckage fell into the water. The second one came on the right side. He picked up the second Redeemer, and did the same for the other. "That's the last of'em, Kensai." Ushido announced.

An elevator comes down, with another Iron Gaurd Rebel inside. "Everyone in the elevator, I put enough detpacks in this shaft to blow this building twice." he said. "Alright, that's it. Transfer the detonation codes to my comm. Anybody's takin' this place out, it's gonna be me." Ushido said.

Everyone get's in the elevator. It goes up a steep shaft. It reaches destination. They are now on the roof of the Liandri Building. There were afew Axon and Iron Gaurd. They fight off the Axon, then, a repurposed Rebel Axon Cicada comes and lands, picking everyone up.

They step aboard. "You fellas know a Ronin named Hunter?" the Axon Rebel onboard asks. "Sure do." Ushido says. "Patching him through." the Rebel said. The Cicada departs from the Liandri Building. "Glad to see you boys safe and sound." said a familiar voice on the radio, Hunter.

"Likewise, Hunter. Need a Pickup?" Kensai said. "Long as you're offering, we're in the Liandri Bot Manufacturing facility." Hunter said. "Can you take us there?" Kensai said to the Rebel. "Affirmative." he replied. "Alright, meet you up top." Hunter said.

Ushido nudges Kensai. "What?" he says. Ushido counts down from three to one using his fingers, then, detonates the Detpacks. They look at the building. It makes a huge explosion at the bottom, and several explosions going up to the top. "Haha, this day ain't turnin' out so bad after all!" Ushido cheered.

The Cicada flies away.


	8. Mission 6 Part 2: A New Enemy

**6:37pm.**

**Mount Tranquel.**

**Taryd.**

It was Cloudy. Piece and quietness filled this grassy plain, as wind blew the grass swinging it back and forth. Suddenly, loud roars of thunder were heard. The clouds turned blackish-green. Strange tube-like things swoop down, crushing the surrounding buildings.

The doors on these tubes open, revealing several strange flying vehicles. Then, huge Walker-like vehicles emerge, aswell as vehicles that look similar to tanks. After them, a vehicle that looks like a ball with a small orb floating around it appears. Then, a vehicle that looks like a rocket bike appears.

And Lastly, a carriage-like vehicle with a small short-range laser cannon on top drops down. They are not Axon, or Liandri. They are a new enemy: The Necris.


	9. Mission 7: LMC Bot Manufacturing Base

**7:10pm**

**Liandri Bot Manufacturing Facility, Oxida Nova.**

**Taryd.**

A door to a landing pad opens, reavealing Barktooth and Hunter. "All clear?" Hunter said. "Yeah." Barktooth responded, lowering his Sniper Rifle. "Hey Rookie, you out there? Respond, that's an order!" Hunter said, as they walked toward the landing pad.

"Give it up, Hunter. Even if he ain't dead, he's probably lost in that soup sleeping-" Barktooth said before he was cut off. "Oh give up, huh? What if it were you out there?" Hunter replied. "Just sayin', I ain't dead." Barktooth said. The Axon Rebel Cicada swoops in.

"Welcome aboard, ladies. First stop, anywhere but here." Ushido said to the two. As they were about to step aboard, two small Liandri Carrier ships fly in from the right, firing plasma projectors at the two as they duck. The Right one fires an energy orb on the landing pad, knocking the two on their stomach.

The Left Carrier fires another energy orb at the bulk of the Cicada, it flies away, spinning out of control. "We're losin' her, watch out!" Dutch yelled. "AAAAAaaaah!" Hunter yelled, firing his Link Gun at the Carriers, same with Barktooth firing his Sniper Rifle.

"Ushido, Kensai! Status!" Hunter yelled. He turns to Barktooth, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Alive or dead, we're pulling them out! You hear me?" Hunter said to Barktooth. They turn towards the door.

"Back inside, let's find that Cicada." Hunter said. They move through, and come to a balcony outside. They come across a group of Liandri bots. "Pick a target, take it out!" Hunter said. Barktooth aimed for the green one, who was in secure mode with the two yellow ones next to it.

Barktooth fired, taking the robot's head off, and spilling black oil of the yellow ones. They activated with a modified Link Gun attached in their arm. It's Alternate fire beam was longer but thinner, almost like a needle. "That did it! Shoot'n scoot!" Hunter said in Ebonicks.

Barktooth killed the other two, who tried firing their Link's Gun's primary fire bolts, which moved faster. He switched to his Enforcer, and took them out. They move through, encountering many bots. On a balcony ahead, there were two red bots, with modified Shock Rifles that behave like Sniper Rifles.

"Bots with Shocks up top, take'em out!" Hunter warned. These bots also wore Shield Belts. Barktooth destroys the shield by aiming for the head with the Sniper Rifle. Then, Barktooth shoots two more shots at their heads, destroying them.

They move along, encountering dead Axon, meaning that the two Ronin members weren't the only visitors that came here. "Wow, not even Axon can withstand these guys." Barktooth. They move through the facility, encountering various bots. They soon get a transmission.

"Hunter, we're on a rooftop northeast of your location." Kensai said on the comm. "Roger that, sit tight, we'll come to you." Hunter said. They moved through, encountering Silverish-White bots, and a Gold bot. The White ones had Arm-mounted Flak Cannons, while the Gold one had an arm-mounted Stinger Minigun.

"We modified one of those energy bridges to make a bridge to our location." Kensai said. "Hold position, we'll come to you." Hunter said. They fight through robots. They reach the energy bridge. It was a circular corridor, that reached out to another rooftop of the Liandri Facility.

On that rooftop was the Crashed Axon Rebel Cicada that carried Ushido and Kensai. The two Ronin members, aswell as the same Iron Gaurd Rebel, were fending off Liandri bots. They walked into the energy bridge. Bot Combat Carriers fly by, causing it to shake. "Let's get the hell off this thing!" Hunter shouted.

They reached the rooftop. "What's the situation?" Hunter asked. "Bird's wasted. Lost the pilot on impact, rest of us are okay." Kensai said. There was alot of supplies around. Barktooth would have to use something other than his Sniper weapon. Barktooth grabs a Longbow AVRiL and an Instagib Shock Rifle.

"Not for long, Carriers inbound! Pick a turret Barktooth, conserve your ammo. This is gonna get hot." Hunter advised. There was 4 turrets. Two Energy Turrets, and two Rocket Turrets. Barktooth picked the Rocket Turrets first, then tried the Instagib Shock Rifle out.

"Carrier, comin' in from right!" Hunter announced. Barktooth fires the Rocket Turret, destroying the Carrier. More Combat Carriers flew around, which are taken down easily by the heavy weaponry. As the fighting rages on, the Necris were coming.

A Carrier carrying Silver Bots appears. "Silvers, take'em down!" The Iron Gaurd Rebel shouted. "Pour it on, boys. We're almost through this!" Hunter said. After most of the Bots were fought off, they were almost permanently gone. One last Carrier appears.

"We got one more Carrier, Hunter." Kensai warned. "Lookout! White Bot!" Hunter yelled. The Carrier flies past, and drops a newly-encountered Shield belt-wearing White Bot, it was armed with an Impact Hammer. "Scatter!" Hunter shouted.

The Bot uses the weapon's Alternate fire EMP Burst, killing the Iron Gaurd Rebel who had a Translocator. His body flew away onto the lower deck. It made another burst, and charged towards Barktooth. He shoots the Instagib Rifle at it, destroying it's Shield.

The Bot still stood, and used a burst to knock Barktooth against a crane's base. It throws the Impact Hammer away, and forms up a blade on it's arm. It strikes directly in Barktooth's chest, he screams in pain.

As the bot was about to strike again, Hunter comes in and saves Barktooth, but sticking a sharp object in the Robot's neck. Sparks and electricity fly out it's neck. The Bot tries to throw Hunter off, but he keeps his grip.

Ushido aims a Flak Cannon at the Bot, but noticing that he might hit Hunter, he instead goes and tackles it. Kensai tackles aswell, permanently disabling the bot. "Get....this....thing...off..of..me." Hunter moaned, while being stuck under the lifeless Robot's body.

Ushido and Kensai looked at eachother in confusement, and rolled the Bot's body over. Hunter get's up. "How bad?" he asked to Barktooth. "Ahh, not good!" Barktooth said, making stronge exhales. "We're gonna get you outta here." Ushido said.

"Not by air, we're not!" Kensai responded. "It's alright, I know another way." Hunter said. As they approach a door, thunder roars. "Uhh guys, you may wanna....see this. Because, I don't think it'll be too easy." Barktooth said, getting on his feet and pointing to the sky at the dark clouds.

The other 3 Ronin come over to see what Barktooth means, they look in the sky. Tentacles come pouncing down, destroying nearby buildings and towers. It is revealed to be the worst type of alien race ever encounter: The Necris Black Legion.


End file.
